bad_girls_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Oahu, Hawaii
ahu | nickname = The Gathering Place | image name = Oahu (1).jpg | image caption = Satellite photo of O ahu | locator map = Map of Hawaii highlighting Oahu.svg | locator caption = Location in the state of Hawai i | location = | area = | highest mount = Kaʻala | elevation = | population = 976,372 | population as of = 2012http://factfinder2.census.gov/faces/tableservices/jsf/pages/productview.xhtml?src=bkmk | density = 1,636/sq. mi. (632/km²) | country = United States | country admin divisions = Ilima | color = Melemele (yellow)}} | rank = 3rd largest Hawaiian Island | hexadecimal = ed9f00 | boxcolor = ffbb0a }} O ahu ( ) or Oahu , known as "The Gathering Place", is the third largest of the Hawaiian Islands; however, it is the most populous of the islands in the U.S. state of Hawaii, and is the home of Honolulu International Airport. The state capital, Honolulu, is on O ahu's southeast coast. Including small close-in offshore islands such as Ford Island and the islands in Kaneohe Bay and off the eastern (windward) coast, it has a total land area of , making it the 20th largest island in the United States. In the greatest dimension, this volcanic island is long and across. The length of the shoreline is . The island is the result of two separate shield volcanoes: Wai anae and Ko olau, with a broad "valley" or saddle (the central O ahu Plain) between them. The highest point is Mt. Ka'ala in the Wai anae Range, rising to above sea level''. Introduction The island is home to about 953,207 people (approximately 75% of the resident population of the state, with approximately 80% of those living on the "city" side of the island). O ahu has for a long time been known as [[Gathering place#Island of O.7B.7Bokina.7D.7Dahu as The Gathering Place|''"The Gathering Place"]]. However, the term ''O ahu has no confirmed meaning in Hawaiian, other than that of the place itself.Pukui, et al., 1976 Ancient Hawaiian tradition attributes the name's origin in the legend of Hawai iloa, the Polynesian navigator credited with discovery of the Hawaiian Islands. The story relates that he named the island after a son. Residents of O ahu refer to themselves as "locals" (as done throughout Hawai i), no matter their ancestry. The city of Honolulu—largest city, state capital, and main deepwater marine port for the State of Hawai i—is located here. As a jurisdictional unit, the entire island of O ahu is in the City & County of Honolulu, although as a place name, Honolulu occupies only a portion of the southeast end of the island. Well-known features found on O ahu include Waikīkī, Pearl Harbor, Diamond Head, Hanauma Bay, Kāne ohe Bay, Kailua Bay, North Shore. Being roughly diamond-shaped, surrounded by ocean and divided by mountain ranges, directions on O ahu are not generally described with the compass directions found throughout the world. Locals instead use "ewa" (pronounced "eh-va") to mean toward the western tip of the island, "Diamond Head" to be toward the eastern tip, "mauka" (pronounced "moww-ka") is toward the mountains and "makai" toward the sea. Locals consider the island to be divided into various areas, which may overlap. The most commonly accepted areas are the "City", "Town" or "Town side", which is the metropolitan area from Halawa to the area below Diamond Head (residents of the island north of the Ko olau Mountains consider the Town Side to be the entire southern half); "West O ahu," which goes from Pearl Harbor to Kapolei and Ewa and may include the Makaha and Waianae areas; the "North Shore" (northwestern coast); the "Windward Side" (northeastern coast); the "East Side" (the eastern portion of the island, including both the Windward Side and the area east of Diamond Head; and "The Valley" or "Central O ahu" which runs northwest from Pearl Harbor toward Haleiwa. These terms are somewhat flexible, depending on the area in which the user lives, and are used in a mostly general way. Oahu is also known for having the longest rain shower in history with over 200 days spent with continuous rain. Kaneohe Ranch, Oahu, Hawaii reported 247 straight days with rain from August 27, 1993 to April 30, 1994. History is the home of the largest U.S. Navy fleet in the Pacific. The harbor was attacked on December 7, 1941, by the Japanese bringing the United States into World War II.]] The old Kingdom of O ahu was once ruled by the most ancient Ali i in all of the Hawaiian Islands. The first great king of O ahu was Mailikukahi, the law maker, who was followed by many generation of monarchs. Kualii was the first of the warlike kings and so were his sons. In 1773, the throne fell upon Kahahana, the son of Elani of Ewa. In 1783 Kahekili II, King of Maui, conquered O ahu and deposed the reigning family and then made his son Kalanikupule king of O ahu. Kamehameha the Great would conquer in the mountain Kalanikupule's force in the Battle of Nu uanu. Kamehameha founded the Kingdom of Hawai i with the conquest of O ahu in 1795. Hawai i would not be unified until the islands of Kaua i and Ni ihau surrendered under King Kaumualii in 1810. Kamehameha III moved his capital from Lāhainā, on Maui to Honolulu, O ahu in 1845. Iolani Palace, built later by other members of the royal family, is still standing, and is the only royal palace on American soil. O ahu was apparently the first of the Hawaiian Islands sighted by the crew of [[HMS Resolution (1771)|HMS Resolution]] on January 19, 1776 during Captain James Cook's third Pacific expedition. Escorted by [[HMS Discovery (1774)|HMS Discovery]], the expedition was surprised to find high islands this far north in the central Pacific. O ahu was not actually visited by Europeans until February 28, 1779 when Captain Charles Clerke aboard HMS Resolution stepped ashore at Waimea Bay. Clerke had taken command of the ship after Capt. Cook was killed at Kealakekua Bay (island of Hawai i) on February 14, and was leaving the islands for the North Pacific. Pearl Harbor Attack at Pearl Harbor]] The Imperial Japanese Navy attack on Pearl Harbor, O ahu on the morning of December 7, 1941 brought the United States into World War II. The surprise attack was aimed at the Pacific Fleet of the United States Navy and its defending Army Air Corps and Marine Air Forces. The attack damaged or destroyed twelve American warships, destroyed 188 aircraft, and resulted in the deaths of 2,403 American servicemen and 68 civilians (of those, 1,177 were the result of the destruction of the [[USS Arizona (BB-39)|USS Arizona]] alone). Present Today, O ahu has become a tourism and shopping haven. Over five million visitors (mainly from the American mainland and Japan) flock there every year to enjoy the quintessential island holiday experience. Earthquake 2006 An earthquake, measuring 6.7 on the Richter scale, struck the Island Of Hawai'i and the surrounding islands at 07:07:49 HST on October 15, 2006, causing an island-wide power outage and over $200 million in damage. Tourist attractions Honolulu]] is one of the best known beaches in the world.]] near the island's eastern shore]] island, also known as Chinaman's Hat, offhsore of Kualoa Valley]] Top beaches *Ala Moana Beach *Hanauma Bay *Kaneohe Bay *Ko Olina Beach Park *Kailua and Lanikai Beach *Sandy Beach *Sunset Beach *Waikīkī Beach *Waimanalo Beach *Waimea Bay Attractions *Ala Moana *Aloha Tower *Aulani, a Disney Resort & Spa *Banzai Pipeline *Bernice P. Bishop Museum *Diamond Head *Kaena Point *Honolulu *Honolulu Museum of Art *Laie Hawaii Temple *Mauna Ala *Makapu'u Lighthouse *National Memorial Cemetery of the Pacific or "Punchbowl" *North Shore *Pali Lookout *Pearl Harbor *Polynesian Cultural Center *Triple Crown of Surfing *USS Arizona Memorial *USS Missouri *Valley of the Temples Memorial Park *Waikīkī *Waimea Valley In media Due to its beauty, easy access from Hollywood, and incentives offered by the state and local governments, O ahu has been featured in many movies and television shows. A sampling of notable films and shows that have shot scenes on O ahu includes, but is not limited to: Films *''North Shore --1987' starring Robbie Page(Alex Rogers) Matt Adler(Rick Kane), Gregory Harrison(Chandler), Nia Peeples(Kiani), John Philbin(Turtle),Gerry Lopez(Vince),Laird John Hamilton(Lance Burkhart) Filmed on the North Shore!! *''50 First Dates *Battleship'' (2012) is set and filmed on location on O ahu and the other Hawaiian islands *''Blue Crush *Forgetting Sarah Marshall *From Here to Eternity'' (1953 film) * The Disney Channel movie Johnny Tsunami as well as its sequel, Johnny Kapahala, use O'ahu as the hometown of the family *''Jurassic Park'' movies * Mighty Joe Young *''Pearl Harbor'' *Some scenes from Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides were filmed on O ahu *''Soul Surfer *The Descendants'' *''The Even Stevens Movie, also by Disney, was filmed in various locations on O'ahu *The Karate Kid, Part II *Tora! Tora! Tora! *Windtalkers * The Hunger Games: Catching Fire, Many scenes from the arena were filmed on O'ahu In games *In the videogames ''Test Drive Unlimited and Test Drive Unlimited 2 players can drive around O'ahu island's of road.Test Drive Unlimited 2 trailer shows pretty sights of Ibiza, O ahu Literature *The novel From Here to Eternity (1951) and the film and television series based on it all end with the December 7, 1941 attack on Pearl Harbor. * Michael Crichton's posthumous techno-thriller novel, Micro, is set in the island of O'ahu. In television * Dante's Cove *The reality TV show Dog the Bounty Hunter is filmed in the regions of Honolulu, O ahu (as well as other regions in O ahu), and the city of Kailua-Kona on the Big Island of Hawai i *The children's series Flight 29 Down was filmed on the island * The 1979 TV miniseries and 1980 From Here to Eternity TV series were filmed on location *Both the original Hawaii Five-O television series and its more recent version, Hawaii Five-0, are set and filmed on location on the island *''Hawaiian Eye, while set in Hawai'i, was filmed in Los Angeles *Jake and the Fatman *Lost'' was filmed almost entirely on O'ahu, with many locations on the island (predominantly Honolulu) serving as a stand-in for other locations (including United States, Australia, United Kingdom, and South Korea). Many of the show's stars still call the island home. The island's thick rainforests and picturesque beaches are prominently featured. *''Magnum, P.I. *MythBusters'' shot their 2012 Season's "Duct Tape Island" episode on this island. * North Shore *''The River'' was filmed on O'ahu Renewable energy From 2009 to 2011, Ocean Power Technologies ocean-tested its wave power generation system at the US Marine Corps Base Hawaii (MCBH) at Kaneohe Bay. The O ahu system was launched under the Company's program with the US Navy for ocean testing and demonstration of such systems, including connection to the O ahu grid. Notable people *Brian Grazer, Oscar-winning film and television producer *Bette Midler, singer, actress, comedienne *Jeremiah Green, drummer *Dave Hlubek, lead guitarist and founding member of Southern Rock band Molly Hatchet *Jack Johnson, folk rock singer-songwriter *Samuel Kamakau, historian *Clark Little, photographer *John McVie, member of Fleetwood Mac *Barack Obama, 44th President of the United States *Garret T. Sato, actor *Kristi Tauti, professional figure competitor, fitness model, and personal trainer *Ronald Takaki, academic, historian, ethnographer and author *Manti Te'o, NFL Football player Diego Chargers *Nautica Thorn, pornographic actress *Jesse Sapolu, Retired Super Bowl Champion Francisco 49ers *Carissa Moore, Pro Surfer *Coco Ho, Pro Surfer *Peter Hernandez, Singer-Songwriter *Israel Kamakawiwoʻole, Musician, Singer-Songwriter *Don Ho, Singer, Musician *Bruno Mars, Singer-Songwriter, Record Producer, Musician, Voice Actor, and Choreographer *Paul Theroux, Author See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Oahu Notes References *Doyle, David W., Rescue in Paradise: Oahu's Beaches and their Guardians (Island Heritage, 2001) * Macdonald, Gordon A., Agatin T. Abbott, and Frank L. Peterson. 1983. Volcanoes in the Sea. University of Hawai i Press, Honolulu. 517 pp. * Pukui, M. K., S. H. Elbert, and E. T. Mookini. 1976. Place names of Hawai i. University of Hawai i Press. 289 pp. External links * Category:Geography of Honolulu County, Hawaii Oahu Category:Oahu